


【授權翻譯】Rewards

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Tutoring [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: *Au contraire 意思為相反地，因故事需要所以保持原文寫法。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156557) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



 

Arthur不由自主的，只能傻傻地凝視著Merlin。他正在說一個顯然很好笑但是卻跟數學有關的故事，所以看著Merlin講話比試著去理解故事來的有趣多了。

 

Arthur覺得自己該找個方法去習慣Merlin的小動作，像是他說到激動時眼中閃閃發亮的樣子，還有他那雙擁有纖長優雅手指的雙手擺動的樣子，或是從他雙唇流洩出來的話語…喔…那在Arthur夢裡早已吻過千百次的雙唇。

 

家教進行的相當順利。所有的東西經過Merlin的解釋後，都變得有意義了起來。甚至比他的老師解釋的還清楚。雖然要發出那些奇怪的單字有點困難，Arthur在上次的法文考試還是拿到了C。明顯的進步了!

 

以前Arthur一回家只會把書丟到一旁，但是現在他會至少去試著了解今天上課的內容，這樣才能在Merlin在解題時，多點時間偷看他。

 

就在幾天前，Merlin提到他欣賞現在的Arthur，他開始會問問題了，而不再只是發出“蛤?”的聲音來虛應故事。

 

這表示Merlin同意跟Arthur約會的機率變得很高，他們不只是在家教時間後一起品茶，還在星期六一起看了場電影。

 

老實說，這主意真是糟透了。

 

那天，Arthur有點太緊張，導致兩人在看電影過程中幾乎沒有互動，就這樣坐在黑漆漆的劇院裡兩個小時。當他拋出下一次約會的提議時，Merlin提出了一個獎勵制度：如果Arthur在每個考試，論文或是大考

的成績有顯著進步的話，他就可以得到不同程度的獎勵。

 

因為這個制度，他們現在才會在這—Arthur最喜歡的餐館度過另一個周六夜晚，慶祝Arthur在上次的數學考試得到了個B。

 

“Arthur?”

 

“蛤?”

 

Merlin丟給他一個狡黠的笑容，並且準備抽回他演著獨角戲時，不經意放在Arthur手背上的手。

 

“我真的是個無趣的人，對吧?”

 

當Merlin把手放在他的手上時，他完全聽不見任何聲音。他之前從來不敢這樣這麼做。輕輕的肢體碰觸給他帶來了猛烈的衝擊，他的大腦無法思考，所有注意力集中在於怎樣才不會把這一刻搞砸掉，以及，怎樣得到更多。

 

“才不是，只是…”在Merlin即將抽離自己的手之前，Arthur抓住了他。探過身子將自己的唇笨拙地吻上Merlin的。

 

啪地一聲坐回自己的位子，Arthur知道自己搞砸了。“Sorry…”

 

當他再次偷偷抬頭時，Arthur看見Merlin眼晴閃亮亮的，臉上帶著大大的微笑。

 

“你說的對，我真的是犯傻…要笑就笑吧…我只是…你…我是…”

 

Merlin捏了捏Arthur的手並且輕聲笑了出來。

 

“事實上，這是我本來打算如果你考試得到B的話，要給你的獎勵，但你沒達到，這次你才拿到B-…”

 

“B-其實就是個B了啊!”Arthur坐起身抗議。

 

“這幾乎是個B了，但還不夠。”Merlin無法自制的笑著。“我們該走了。”

 

“我們真的得深入的討論一下這個。”當Arthur發現原來他還有希望時，開心的露出笑容。

 

  
_Au contraire_ *– Merlin一定會對他記得這個單字感到驕傲的—看起來Merlin有個計劃，而且這個計劃跟他的相差不遠。

 

當他們從餐廳離開，經過公園時，Arthur忍不住把Merlin按在樹上，好好的親吻了他。

 

Arthur將自己從Merlin的唇上離開時說，“我在想…”

 

“Yes?”閃爍在Merlin眼中的淘氣光芒，讓Arthur的心跳得更快了。

 

“我在想如果我得到A的話，會得到什麼獎勵?”

 

Merlin睜大眼睛看著亞瑟，雙手在他背上緩緩地遊移，慢慢地慢慢地向下移動，突然猛掐了下Arthur的屁股，然後從他胳膊下面鑽過去逃開了。

 

“你猜猜看！”他咯咯地笑著說。

 

Arthur不滿的嘟囔著，下定決心要快點拿到A，這樣他就會知道Merlin準備給他什麼獎賞了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Au contraire 意思為相反地，因故事需要所以保持原文寫法。


End file.
